Skull Kid's Return
by The Mythological Pen Name
Summary: Eight years after Clock Town was saved, Link comes back with no memory of Clock Town, or the evil Skull Kid. Yet Skull Kid has also forgotten about the comming of Link. They have both returned to Clock Town, not knowing why. Is it fate? Chapter 9 up
1. Introductions

Majora's mask with a slight twist. I worked very. very hard on it as well

DISCLAIMER: Phantoro does not at all own the Zelda or Nintendo, but owns copies of the games

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTRODUCTIONS

One day in the land of Hyrule, there was a boy riding a horse (Yes this is Epona). This guys name was Link. He wore skin tight leotards (He he insider joke), a green tunic, and hat this elf hat on. As he passed through Hyrule, a portal opened up. He now found himself in a strange town called...

'WELCOME TO CLOCK TOWN!' Yelled a passing boy. He had a number "1" on the back of his shirt, wore blue shorts and wore a blue cap on his head. Link just watched the kid in a passing stair. He looked around. from what he could see they where building a tower of some sort. Link jumpped off his horse and tied her up to a strange box-looking thing. He then walked around under the watchfull clock of the Clock Tower. He wondered around for a while, seeing more of the boys with the numbers "2", "3", "4" and "5" on they're backs. Link continued to wonder, not knowing that he was being watched.

Sitting on the top of the clock tower was a small boy. He had very big bushy hair that was tyed up on top (I bet you know who this is), wore clothes that looked like they came from the forest, and a mask. This boys name was Skull Kid. He had two farrie companitons named Tatl and Tael. The mask on his face was none other then the Majora's Mask.

'I want that boy. I want everything of his. He is the reason I came here. I WANT LINK THE FARIE BOY!' Skull Kid yelled at his two farries who where hovering behind him.

'Y-y-yes Skull Kid' Pipped the smaller one, the purple one called Tael. Tael looked at his sister, the whiteish-yellow farrie named Tatl and they nodded in unision. They flew down after the boy. The plan was to get the boy to think that they were his friends and then they would take him to Skull Kid for whatever reason that Skull Kid wanted him. They followed him all over town before stopping in North Clock Town for a break.

Five minutes later, Link walked into North Clock Town and sat on the ground. 'Whew! It took nearly a day to get around town! I need a break. Hmm..Huh?' Link said as he lay on the ground. A elf-looking person came up next to him. 'Would you like to buy a map?' The thing (This Elf thing is Tingle) asked, kicking Link. 'Hmm? Ohh, not right now' Link said, rubbing his rib cage where Tingle had kicked him. Tingle went back to where he had been floating. Saying this very bizzare chant that sounded like "Tingle-Tingle-Ohh-Plah!' Tingle was floating by a red balloon once again. Tatl and Tael say they're chance and took it. 'Hello farrie boy' Tatl said, floating infront of his face. Link yelled, sending Tatl and Tael flying away. Tael started sniffiling and Tatl hugged him. 'That wasn't very nice Mr. Farrie! You scarred my little brother!' Tatl said, floating up into Link's face, making him fall over. 'Sorry but you guy's just scared me that's all. Little farrie? I'm sorry for scarring you' Link apoligized. Tael stuck his tounge out at Link and then floated up behind his sister. 'Well, my anme is Tatl and my brother here is named Tael. And you are Link, no?' Tatl introduced herself and her brotehr. 'Yes, I am Link of Hyrule. Pleasure to meet you Tatl and Tael the farries' Link said. They talked for a while untill Link told them about Navi and Princess Zelda.

'This Zelda chick sounds facinating. Where do I meet her?' Tael said as Tatl smacked him in the back of the head. 'You aren't meeting any Princess Zelda on my watch!' Tatl said. Tael hid behind Link in fear. 'Tatl, sometime's you act like Skull Kid!' Tael yelled. Link's ears perked up when Tael said "Skull Kid". 'There's a Skull Kid here?' Link asked. Tatl and Tael nodded. 'He's our friend. He said that his friends all abandoned him after he played tricks on them. Then one day, He scared some guy and took a mask called Majora's Mask. Now he has these strange powers' Tatl answered. "Hmm..." Link thoguht. "What would a Skull Kid be doing way out here?" Link did not have an answer to this but he hoped that his new farrie friends knew the answer.

'This will be a great begining to the Skull Kid legacy!' Skull Kid laughed, watching his farrie's talk with Link using the Majora's Mask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that was kinda short but It's only the introduction. Please review and I will have the next chappie up soon :)


	2. The Great Farrie

Hello everyone I'm back... I forgot to mention in the Intro's that it's been about 8 years since this all happened and both Skull Kid and Link have forgotten abotu they're crossing.

Disclaimer: Phantoro doesn't own Zelda but Owns copies of all the games

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, along with his new found friends Tatl and Tael, went to get Epona from South Clock Town. When they got there, they found a shocking surprize. 'Nice horsie...Nice horse...Heh heh heh' Came the voice of Skull Kid, who had now mounted Epona and was taking off her reins from the strange box thing. Seeing that Link, Tatl and Tael where comming, Skull Kid kicked Epona and they went running into Termina feild. 'No! EPONA!' Link yelled, trying to get passed the guard. 'Where do you think your going boy?' The guard asked. eyeing the two farries. 'I'm going to get my horse! Let us pass!' Link answered, drawing his sword. 'Letting a small child into Termina Feild is strictly Prohibbided. ASk the Great Farrie' the guard chuckled as he pushed Link to the ground. Link, Tatl and Tael all walked away. 'The nerve of some people!' Tatl said. 'Well, where's the Great Farrie? We have to go see her' Tael asked. 'Come on, follow me!' Tatl answered, flying towards North Clock Town. Link and Tael followed untill they got to a cave. 'She's in there' Tatl said, flying into the cave.

'Link...Must...die' Skull Kid whispered to himself as he rode Epona to a stable. A young girl was there, singing to some chickens. She looked up as her long red colored hair fell in her face. 'Skull Kid' She whispered. 'Hello Romani. I would liek you and your sister to board this horse for me. I will pay you 900 ruppies. Also, if a boy with two farries comes up, please don;t give Epona here to him. He will mistreat her' Skull Kid said, handing Epona over to the small girl. Romani went and opened the pen and put Epona in it with a few piles of hay. Skull Kd paid Romani and jumpped off. 'That Skull Kid will never amount to anything, I must tell his mother' Romani said, running towards Clock Town. (His mother is some one we all know)

Inside the cave was a woman. She was wearing a dress (IM MAKING HER LOOK BEUTIFUL NOT LIE THE WHORE SHE IS IN THE GAME!) made of whie and aqua colored silk. Long pink glowing hair and (she doesn't have the pointy nose in this) green eyes watched the faries and the boy enter the cave. 'Welcome young farries. I am the Great Farrie of magic, Mairu' She said with a smile on her face. Tatl went up to her. 'Mairu, Great Farrie, pelase help us. Your son has taken something from this boy' Tatl explained. "Yeah my respect for peopel with masks hiding they're faces" Link thought to himself. 'And what did Falir take this time?' Mairu asked, looking at Link. Link yelled and jumpped back, landing on his ass. 'He took my horse' Link answered. Mairu laughed. 'He took your horse again Link. You really have to pu our horse somewhere Falir can't take it' Mairu said, Link was now thinking that comming to Mairu was a very stupid Link turned and left, Tatl and Tael following him. 'What's the matter Link?' Tatl asked. 'It's just that I don't think I'll see my horse again. Mairu isn't that great of a Great Farrie' Link replied. "Geeze this is going to be hard. I hope Skull Kid is doing better then we are" Tatl thought

Well, that's it. R&R Please ohh yeah, this was published on my bday :)


	3. Memories

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait! School really blows so yeah...Haven't been able to update! Anyways, Phantoro is trying to do the best Phantoro can at this... Ok here we go! Oh hand this was late at night when I worked on this

isclaimer: Phantoro does not own Zelda, but copies of all the games, but Phantoro will own Zelda one day..Hopefully then Phantoro can make the great farries nto look like sluts anymore!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEMORIES

Skull Kid made his way back to Clock Town. He couldn't seem to figure out why he remembered the farrie boy. 'Why...Why do I remember him? How did I know his name?' Skull Kid asked himself. He walked into West Clock Town, walkedup to the bombers secret passage. 'Skull Kid, I was told not to let you through you cheater! Your a bad bad person!' Said the bomber guarding the path. 'Get outta my way kiddie! I have no time to argue with you' Skull Kid said,pushing the kid aside. Skull kid then entered the sewars and entered the old abandoned observatory. 'Heh, this will be my new hang. Ever since that old coot left, this place hasn't been used' Skull Kid said as he entered the dust-filled observatory. The old scarecrow looked up. 'I haven't seen that mask in years. Your that trouble maker from eight years ago!' The scarecrow said, shaking his stick arm at Skull Kid. 'Ohh shut up you old sack of hay. No one cares about you! If someone did, they would have come back for ya!' Skull kid laughed, setting the scarecrow on fire. 'Skull Kid, your anitcs will get you into trouble! One day, some one will beat you, Like Link did eight years ago!' Teh scarecrow said, being engulfed in flames and in a sheer second, nothing was left. Skull Kid smirked from under his mask and went up the flight of stairs. Was what that scarecrow said true? That he was defeted eight years ago? That he knew Link back then? Eight years ago was a blank to him. 'I don't need to remember...Must not remember!' Skull kid said, trying to let the words of the scarecrow escape his mind. He couldn't let it go... He needed to get more infromation on eight years ago.

Link entered Termina Feild. He looked around, taking out his sword and sheild. Like Skull Kid, Link had no memory of ever facing him. He just couldn't understand why he looked so familiure. Link thought he had been spending to much time with the Skull kids back in Hyrule. Link then hopped up onto a nearby stump and looekd around. Tatl and Tael watched him. Tatl looked over at the old observatory and then back to Link and Tael. 'What is it Tatl?' Asked Link, pulling out a telescope from his pocket. The telescope had a small triforce on it. The rest was a sapphire color wish markings on it. He looked for something. Then he saw a tree. He jumpped off the stump and ran to the tree. There was a small drawing on it that looked familiure to Link. He couldn't figure out why it looekd so familiure to him. He stodd there as rain started falling. Falling on the leaves, falling on the grass, falling on Links head. Like just stood there, deep in thought about why he couldn't remember when he had seen the same drawing.

Skull kid watched Link from afar atop the observatory's telescope. 'Link. Why do we have aa connection between us? I would liek to know' Skull Kid said, watching...waiting

yay it's finnished! I worked on this late at night so sorry for it not being long! Please Review!


	4. Skull Kids Dilema

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a long time to get adjusted to school and everything, plus I had no Ideas! Anyways, here is the next chappie! This is a Skull Kid ONLY

Chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda yet  BUT I WILL SOON! 

Skull Kid's Dilemma

Skull kid now sat on the fence surrounding the observatory. He had taken off the Majoras Mask to look at it. He now wondered about the scarecrow, it's twisted voice talking to him in his mind. Skull kid looked at the mask. 'Why? Why me? How come these things happened to me?' Skull kid asked himself out loud. He was thinking of his past, why he had done what he did. Vagent memories came back to when he was a normal person, a kid of only 10. He had short brown hair, big blue eyes and always wore the same thing as the other kids in town. Then he got lost in the forest and woke up as Skull Kid. He still didn't remember how he had wound up in the forest…Maybe something to do with the farie boy. 'He… He must know the answers!' Skull kid said, putting the Majoras Mask over his beaked face. Skull Kid then leapt back into the observatory and looked into the telescope. He watched Link look at the tree with the drawing. 'I... I remember drawing that… But why can't I remember why?' Skull kid asked. He leaned back against the railing of the stairs as he asked himself this, puzzled. "Skull Kid, your antics will get you into trouble! One day, some one will beat you; Like Link did eight years ago!" Why? The scarecrows voice was talking to him again. 'Why! Why me? Why couldn't I be normal again? I WANT TO BE A NORMAL BOY AGAIN! I WANT TO BE FALIR AGAIN!' Skull Kid yelled. Under the Majoras Mask he was crying. All he wanted was to be normal again, like he used to be. Skull kid took the mask off and threw it across the room.

Ok my short Skull Kid chappie! R&R!


	5. Skull Kids Dilemma 2

Because Skull Kid got a very short chappie (I was in school) last time, This is the second part of the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don;t own Zelda T.T But I have EVERY Zelda game made!

Skull Kid's Dilemma #2

Skull Kid stop crying for a second. He looked up and over to the Majora's Mask. 'Ohh no!' He said, getting up. He ran over to the Majora's Mask and held it. The mask had broken into three peices. Skul kid started to cry yet again. Then, He rememebred somehting. 'Why must my life be so difficult?' He asked, running out of the observatory and into Termina Feild, headed for North Clock Town. Once he reached it, He ran into Mairu's cave and looked for her. 'Mom!' He yelled. Mairu came out of her hiding place and looked at him. 'Well then my son. What is it that you need?' Mariu asked. 'My..My mask broke mom...Can you fix it?' Skull Kid asked. 'Falir, you can find it and put it back together your self' Mairu said, takign the mask. In a white flash, The mask peices were gone. 'WHAT DID YOU DO MOM?' Skull Kid asked in rage. Mairu smiled. ;'You must find your mask and put it together' She smiled, dissapering. 'But where do I start mom?' SKull Kid asked. A sapphire gem appered infront of him and Skull Kid took it. There was a picture of a Zora in it, with the name "Hyrule" Above it. 'I have to go back there?' Skull Kid asked. He sighed and started running.

A few days later, Skull Kid arrived in Hyrule. He was now in the Skull Kid forest, where he had first became the Skull Kid he was today. He looked around and wanted to get out of the forest. Skull Kid managed to find his way out and into some place...different. He was in what looked like a barren wasteland. Trees had died, flowers where wilted, houses where destroyed. 'Where am i?' Skull Kid asked. A small boy came out of hiding. He looked like Skull Kid back when he was Falir. 'Your in Mynito Village' He said, comming up to Skull Kid. 'I...I grew up here...It was destroyed before I became a Skull Kid... Tell me Child, what is your name?' Skull kid asked. 'My name is Falir'


	6. Zora Trouble pt 1

Ok I'm back! Alright yeah as I told ya guys in the last chappies review thingy, This fic has moved all to Skull Kid as he finds the pieces of the Majoras Mask. Enjoy  And sorry for the spelling mistakes there's no spell check on this computer

DISCLAIMER: Phantoro doesn't own Zelda but is about this –shows fingers nearly together- close to owning it: P and I have every Zelda game made even for the NES, Game Boy, And Yeah…Ohh now I have to write I don't own Nintendo™ Either!

The Zora Trouble pt.1

Skull kid looked stunned. 'What did you say?' He asked the boy. 'My name is Falir for the billionth time! And your in Mynito Village well… what's left of it' Falir said. Skull Kid was still surprised. 'But that means that your me from the….past' Skull kid said quietly. He sighed and looked down at his past self, remembering something else. 'Where's your mom?' He asked Falir looked at him as if he was insane. 'My mom is in her house. She lives on the-' Skull kid cut in here. 'The mountain passage I know I know' He said. Falir looked up to him. 'Then why did you ask?' Skull kid looked at him. 'Shut up I need to find her' Falir sighed. 'She told me my future self was coming and to watch out for him. I never realized how stupid a Skull Kid looks until I saw what you looked like' Falir laughed. Skull Kid looked at him and sighed. 'You are the most idiotic thing I ever met. I hope that you can swim buddy' Skull kid said, picked up Falir and threw him into a river near by. Falir smiled and teleported out of the water. 'Ohh yeah, I'm a damn farie' Skull Kid said Falir smiled and had teleported back onto Skull Kid's back. 'AH GET OFF ME!' Skull Kid yelled, trying to shake him off. Falir smiled and continued to hang on to him. 'Fine, you can stay up there. But you have to help me with finding my mask pieces alright?' Skull Kid said. Falir smiled and started to play the eagle bone orcarina that was around his neck. Skull Kid and Falir traveled far. When they reached a high mountain, they started walking up the river near it. Once they reached a huge waterfall, Falir played a song that he had learned from his friend Link. The waterfall didn't open like it normally did. 'Maybe you played the wrong song?' Skull Kid asked. 'No, I'm sure I played Zelda's Lullaby I'm sure of it!' Falir said, looking at the orcarina he had in his hands. Skull Kid sighed. 'I'm never going to get my mask back together am I?' Skull Kid said under his breath. 'Hey look! FROGS! Can I play with them please? Please? Please?' Falir asked, eyeing some frogs in the river. 'Knock yourself out' Skull Kid said, watching the frogs. Suddenly, the waterfall opened. 'Falir come on! It's about to close again!' Skull Kid said, running and getting Falir and jumping into the waterfall.

Alright yeah umm... Longness on this computer… All well REVIEWS WELCOMED 


	7. Zora Trouble pt 2

Alright, I'm back and very tired! So far, Skull Kid has pulled his younger self into a waterfall and is now in Zora's Domain. I shall continue. This chappie will also have ME, yes I said ME in it. I will put clues in for the hunt of my gender.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda yet…but my games beg to differ as I have all the Zelda games made and I have every system for them AND I have Zelda plushies. I like my Zora plushie the most :P

Zora Trouble Pt #2

Skull Kid looked around. There seemed to be no one around. 'Hello? Is anyone there?' He asked into the empty domain. Falir looked around. He had never left Mynito village before in his life, except with his mother. 'Older me? I'm scared' He said, clinging onto Skull Kid's leg. 'It's alright to be scared' Skull kid said. Falir nodded and continued to cling onto his leg. Suddenly, a large figure appeared. It looked like a fish and a human put together. 'Welcome to Zora's Domain. What do you wish for?' The figure said. This was indeed, a Zora. 'I wish to find the piece of my mask that my mother has scattered here. Where is it?' Skull Kid asked. Falir looked at him. 'M-Mask? There is no mask here. No mask or mask pieces in fact. Are you sure you aren't kidding yourself kid?' The Zora asked nervously. Falir figured the Zora was lying, and quickly snuck away. Skull kid and the Zora kept on fighting. Falir walked up a passageway and saw the Zora King. He was holding something in his flipper fin things. It was a purplish color with a few spikes and an eye on it. It was the mask! Falir ran up to the king, but was interrupted by someone. He had long, blonde hair, green eyes and looked as if he was ready for battle. 'Where do you think your going?' He asked. 'What is it to you?' Falir asked. The man picked him up. 'To keep this world that you live in at piece. I will show you what your older self has done in the future I live in' the man said, his eyes glowing Falir let out a yell, which Skull Kid and the Zora he was fighting heard. Skull Kid raced up the stairway as Falir and the man disappeared. 'NO!' Skull kid yelled, running up to where they had been standing. Skull Kid then saw what the Zora king was holding. 'MY MASK!' He yelled, racing back up the stairs. 'Hmm? Your mask? No no no young Skull Kid, this is MY Mask. I need the other parts of it to complete it' the Zora king said, laughing a bit. Skull Kid flashed his eyes. 'That is MY mask. I was sent here to retrieve the missing pieces of MY mask. Give me MY mask piece before I blow you up!' Skull Kid said, his eyes engulfed in a red glow. The Zora king did not know what to do, so he dropped the mask piece. Skull Kid went to grab it as a small Zora boy grabbed it. 'GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN MASK PIECE!' Skull Kid yelled, chasing after the boy. The Zora then went over the waterfall, disappearing into the water below. 'Great. Just great' Skull Kid said. It was a well known fact that Skull Kid hated swimming. He was not that great of a swimmer and indeed he would drown. (Though I don't want him to drown...then what would this fic be about? A guy named Chuck who beats on the old guy from the original Zelda?)

REVIEW PLEASE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D And I always respond to replies!


	8. Drowning in Sorrow

YAY AN UPDATE :P Ok Phantoro had troubles remmeberign what was going on, So Phantoro decided to have fun and make Skull Kid drown :( Chappie dedicated to: Luciado

Disclaimer: I don;t own Zelda or Nintendo. If I did, I wouldn;t write I dont. I own all the games that are abotu Zelda and I love Skull Kid, who I have plushies of :P

Drowning in Sorrow

Skull Kid sighed. 'Getting my mask will be harder now. He said. Suddenly, somethign from behind pushed him off over the waterfall. Skull Kid hit the water and was sucked underneath. He tried swimming towards the surface, getting closer. It seemed forever to the surface. Skull Kid continued strugling, not making it to the surface. Skull kid had lost contessness and was now drowning.

Skull Kid's eyes darted open, looking aroudn as he coughed up air. 'Good to see you awake Falir. Have this' Said a cloaked figure. The figure had violet colored eyes. A thin strip of blonde, nearly white hair fell from the hood. 'Who..Who are you?' Skull Kid asked. He then reilized that there, on the groudn next to him, was the mask peice he had lost. 'Did you do this?' He aksed, puttign the mask peice back in the pouch he had. 'Indeed. My name is Phantoro. I come from a world outside this one. I have been sent here to protect you Falir' Said the person. Skull Kid looked at the person. 'Th..Thank you' He said. Skull Kid had never had this happen to him before. He wanted to make sure that this "Phantoro" guy was on his side. 'Falir, where I come from, your fake. Your entire world is virtual' Phantoro said. Skull Kid looked at Phantoro. 'No..it's real! How can it be fake?' He asked. Phantoro sighed. ' You and everyone you know are virtual beings. You and everything aroudn you are fragments of some one's imagination. 'Once yuou collect the mask peaices though, I will be able to bring you to the real world. That is only if you want to come' He said, Skull Kid thought it over. 'How do I know your not lying?' he asked. 'Simple. Your a video game charicter designed for a video game for the Nintendo 64 called The Legond of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In that you have three days to live to collect things such as masks and heart containers, items and ruppies. In the matter of three days there is a moon. The moon has fallen out of orbit and will colide with Clock Town at dawn of the fourth day, destroying everyone and everything below it. I can show you once we collect the mask peices Falir' Phantoro said, smiling a bit. Skul l Kid nodded and shook Phantoro's hand


	9. The Real World

WOW AN UPDATE:O

Disclaimer: I have Skull Kid plushies. I am Skull Kid. I do not own Zelda, nintendo or Real World

'Yes, last one!' Skull Kid said, grabbing the last peice of the Majora's Mask. For about a motnh he had been serching for the mask peices that made the Majora's Mask, which had broken when he had gotten mad and threw his mask, braking it in two. He then took it to his mother, Mariu, the Great Farrie of Magic, to get it fixed. She then seperated it into different lands, One called Hyrule, One called Terminia and another place, which had no name. Skull Kid had just got the last peice of his mask from Terminia and he then connected it to the other peices. His mask glew in his hands as he held it to his face,. The mask was back together. His partner, Phantoro, a person from the real world who wore a long cape, sighed.' We can _finally _go home. Come on, I want to show you your counterpart' They said. You see, Phantoro never really said if they where a boy or girl. Sounded like a boy but in some way a girl. Maybe she was Zelda? The princess from Hyrule? She made herself look like a boy when she had gotten older. 'Come on, I want to LEAVE today!' Phantro yelled. _then I can finaly tell him who I am _Phantoro thought. Skull Kid nodded and followed Phantoro. They went out into a clearing not near from where they where standing. 'I want you to hold on' Phantoro said. Skull Kid nodded and clutched onto Phantoro. Something strange happened and Skull Kid fell backwards. 'Finaly!' Phantoro siad. They where in a room now. It looked a bit big. A computer sat on a table across from where Skull Kid was. Beside the table was a bookshelf and a shelf with clothes, stuffed animals and a sterio. Then there was a tv infront of Skull Kid with a Nintendo Game Cube and a Super Nintendo. Skull Kid got up and looekd aroud. Against antoher wall was anotehr bookshelf with many things on it. There was a dresser up against the red bunkbed that he had been just sitting on. Phantoro smiled and got up. 'Well, Would you like to know who I am now?' The yasked. Skull Kid nodded. Phantoro took their hood off, reviling a kind human face.Phantoro had blue eyes, shoulder-length dirty blodne hair and infact, Phantoro was a GIRL!.

'You see Skull Kid, My real name is Kikia. I come from Helsinki, Finland, a country in the Real World called Earth. As you can see, I am a big majora's mask fan' She said, holding up a copy of the Majora's mask manga. On the cover was Link and Skull Kid. 'thsi si called a Manga. I like to read them very much' Kikia said. 'Wait. If your name's Kikia, why did you say your name is Phantoro?' Skull Kid asked, still looking at the manga. 'You see, i write a story about you on a website called This story I have called "Skull Kid's Return" that I have been writing. Not that many people like it so I'm thinking about stopping it. Unless Luciado reveiws it, like She usualy does. Anyways I've only got about nine chapters on it now so yeah..Ohh and if you want, climb up to the top bunk of my bed. It's my tribute to you, Teal and Tatl. Kikia said, logging onto to update one of her other stories, called "The Game". Skull Kid nodded and climbed ont the top bunk. Indeed, it looked like she worshipped Skull Kid. She had ALOT of plushes, a Majora's Mask she had made, a plush Majora's Mask, a few more Skull Kid plushes, Two farrie plushies that looekd liek Tatl and Teal and on the bed was a Skull Kid cover and two Skull Kid pillows.

'Why do you like me so much?' Skull Kid asked. Kikia turned around from her writing. 'I'm not really sure. I thin kit's because you remind me of well..me. You see, I don;t really have any friends here, Just a girl called Katie and a girl named Ashley. Anyways, I'm always getting laughed at and my grades aren't that high eaither. I'm only in the ninth grade in the first year of Highschool' She said, sighing. It was true, Kikia did have a very bad report card. her older brother, Lauri, had started to tutor her. 'ohh...Alright then' Skul lKid said, laying down. 'Do you knwo how to read?' Kikia asked. 'Yeah..Why?' Skull Kid asked. 'Read the manga, it;s kinda like your adventure. Ohh yeha, I'll play majroa's Mask later for you to see, alright?' kikia smield ,goign back to her writing. Skull kid nodded and started reading the manga.

:O ALOT of things reveled i nthis chapter! ok First off, yes, Phantoro is a GIRL! In real life my real name is Kikia and I am a girl from Helsinki Finland. Yes, I do have an older brotehr named Lauri and if you like The Rasmus, He's the singer. Two, yes I do have BAD grades in school. Three, yes, Phantoro's room in this story is my room. Fourth, Yes, I do have a tribute to SKull Kid on my top bunk. I sleep on the bottom. Fifth, I mentioned ome girls, Ashley and Katie. These are my friends in real life, Katie introduced me to Her penname is StormySkys. Ashley doesn;t write fan fiction but instead draws anime charries. She is also one of my many Minions. Luciado is the only one who reveiws this so she HAS to get mentioned in there somwhere! Sixth, Yes, That is really what I look like. I like to wear black clothes (mostly my brothers) and Seventh, Yes, I do have the manga. But it's the english version that was downloaded onto my computer. Anyways, REVEIW! or I will get my newest minion, Luciado (YAY I CAN SPELL HER NAME RIGHT WITHOUT LOOKING!) to come to your house and do the chicken dance!


End file.
